Deadly Games: Part One of Three in the Dark Rises Series
by Aella Rosalina
Summary: Fem Possessed Harry. "Chess is normally won by the person who can anticipate the other player's moves and manipulate their pieces the right way, sacrificing those who aren't essential to achieve a grander purpose. Dumbledore wages war this way and he's been successful up until me. I'm no one's pawn, and I've just changed the game. No rules, winner takes all. Shall we play?"


Deadly Games: The Act Rewritten

Chapter One: Lullabies and Lies

Summary: Fem Possessed Harry. "Chess is normally won by the person who can anticipate the other player's moves and manipulate their pieces the right way, sacrificing those who aren't essential to achieve a grander purpose. Dumbledore wages war this way and he's been successful up until me. I'm no one's pawn, and I've just changed the game. No rules, winner takes the world. Shall we play?"

**There will be slash and femslash as well as het couples. Don't like, don't read. It's really that simple. That goes for anyone who reads this story and decides to flame me based on something I've warned you about. This is in bold. Meaning, important and please read. I know I sounded bad right there, but that's on my list of major pet peeves. I have gotten reviews by people who clearly didn't read my warnings, but told me to add warnings that were already on there and wrote flames because they didn't read the bold print. **

**WARNINGS (that I know of so far that will be in this fiction): Eventual Slash, femslash, and straight pairings (because if I have to put slash and femslash as a warning, I might as well add that in there too); possible lemons and/or limes; characters from the books are changed, swearing, gore, violence, major and minor character deaths, possession, abuse in every form, corruption, torture, both sides are evil, insane evil Dark Fem Harry, creatures fem Draco. I'll add more when I think of it.**

**Pairings (set in stone): Lord Voldemort and Aurora Potter (fem Harry), Tom Riddle (diary) and Persephone Malfoy (fem Draco) final pairing, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Black, Bill Weasley and Persephone Malfoy.**

**Pairings that may appear: Severus Snape and Aurora Potter, Severus Snape and Annabella Lestrange, Aurora Potter and Annabella Lestrange. This fiction is approximately going to cover ten years of Aurora's life, so there will be several ones I will add to it.**

Notice: The first version of this will be deleted in a few months, and this will take its place. This is NOT an exact copy of The Act… only major events will be kept and there will be so much addition, subtraction, and editing that I will go crazy by the end of this… if I'm not already. Rewriting over a hundred pages of a fanfiction… I must be mental… I am mental. Anyway, there will be parts you recognize straight from The Act and others where you wonder what the hell I'm doing. I know what I'm doing. I'm also focusing on Annabella, Kali Malfoy, and at least for the first year, Ginny Weasley, a lot more. I have several chapters of the first year done, this one just took a while because a. the lyrics took a while to change and I feel self-conscious of them, b. I was working on other parts of this, and c. I want to get to the first year.

The song lyrics are (I believe) originally from the end credits of Arkham City (a Batman video game). I've edited it a bit, but it is still recognizable. I don't own them or anything found in the books or movies of Harry Potter, I just use them for my own enjoyment in a non-profit way. The only thing I gain from this is self-confidence and extreme happiness whenever a reader writes a review; or favorites and/or follows my work or me (hint, hint).

On with the story/ Aurora's POV:

"Hush little baby, don't say a word.

We're going to save the whole damn world.

And if they try and fight,

We're gonna stab out their goddamn throats.

And if they start to run away,

We're gonna paint the streets with blood.

And once the blood starts to wash off,

We're gonna blow some more heads off.

And if the world still doesn't understand

We're gonna go and poison them.

And once the poison does its job,

I'm gonna show your parent's legacy .

And if you try and fight

me

I'll show you the truth about the light,

You'll come crawling back to me,

Gonna join me in making a new legacy.

The world will bow at our feet,

The Light will know only defeat

And we will rule forevermore.

You, the one thing I adore

Will rise from the ashes and begin anew,

Sometime soon

And I will be… so… so proud of you."

I had heard that lullaby since before I could remember, a memory of a man singing it and cradling me as an infant, that replayed in my head every time I cried, every night before I went to sleep. I could feel his arms comfort me, the warmth and softness of the blanket that I was swaddled in, his touch when I focused. I knew what the words meant, how sinister, violent, evil, and twisted they were, could see the anger in his face when he talked about anyone but the two of us, and knew what he promised was not something I should want, but I wanted it so bad. For the man who sung it to adore me once more. I wondered if he was the one who left me here, what had happened to him, what happened to the promises, to the love his voice had when he spoke of what we'd do and how proud he would be of me… I wanted him back with me.

Please, I don't know who you are, but save me.

Tears came pouring down my face, and I muffled my sobs into a mattress. I knew if I made a sound, Vernon would come and make me have something to cry about.

I felt the memory take hold of me again, only this time I was my age, seven, and being hugged to the man. I was in a room that should have been scary: statues of snakes lined a stone walkway; the light from the torches casting eerie shadows that flickered as the flames danced, making it seem like something was moving, prowling around, waiting for the right time to reach out and kill me; and we were sitting on the floor, against the stone sculpture of a man who made me think of power and danger. Despite all that, I had never felt safer or more loved.

"I wasn't the one who abandoned you, Aurora. Dumbledore, your parents, and the Light did. Dumbledore gave your parents the means to perform a spell that required their death so you could become a shield, tricked a powerful lord into believing you would grow up to kill him, and sent him after you. They didn't sacrifice themselves to save you… all they thought about was the greater good. They stopped him from making changes that the world needed because they wanted Dumbledore in power. After they died, leaving you alone and in great danger, he hesitated. He didn't want to kill you, but it was that or die himself. He used a spell that would be painless and quick, and knew that killing you while you had no one to love, no memories of anything, and knew nothing of what you'd miss out on would be better than letting you live and taking everything from you that you loved. He set up a ritual that broke off a part of his soul and would embed it in an object, however, the last bit required your death, and when he used the spell it rebounded, ripping him from his body. The result made the bit of his soul that he broke off attach itself onto yours… I'm that piece of his soul, and now yours. And I will never, ever leave you." He told me, embracing me tighter, rocking me, loving me. All I ever wanted was love and I was getting it.

"Petunia says my parents died in a drunk driving accident." I told him.

"Who do you believe?" He asked.

"You." I said immediately. "I just don't understand much of what you said,"

"Ask away." He told me.

"Why didn't my parents love me?" I asked.

"They didn't know what they had. They didn't know you. But I do. I do." He told me.

Focus on what you have now. They don't matter. I hate them for what they did, what they did to him.

"So you were the lord?" I asked, and he nodded. I could see the worry on his face, knowing that I knew he tried to kill me. "I blame my parents for tricking you, not you. If they didn't try tricking you, I wouldn't have been targeted, and you wouldn't have done that."

"Spells? Vernon says magic doesn't exist." I asked, then saw the anger and disgust on his face when I mentioned Vernon.

"Don't listen to a goddamned thing that filthy Muggle says. He's a liar. Magic exists. You are able to use it, making you better than them. Muggles are nonmagical people. People who can use magic are called either witches if they're girls, wizards if they're boys. Purebloods can trace their ancestry at least five hundred years to all witches and all wizards in their direct line. Halfbloods have at least one Muggle in their linage during that time but also have witches and wizards as ancestors, Muggleborns are witches or wizards born to Muggles that try to adapt to our culture and accept it, Mudbloods are those who try to change our world to suit them and are born to Muggles. Mudblood means corrupting blood, dirty, common, below us. Blood traitors are purebloods who let them or help them, or sympathize with Muggles, some going as far as saying that we're equal. We aren't. We're so much more, because magic chose us."

I soaked in the new knowledge.

"And the Light is?"

"A side of the war. Both sides are evil. They torture, murder, hurt, and do whatever it takes to achieve their goals. The Dark wants to have every kind of magic be taught to worthy witches and wizards, our power to flourish, to lead, to replace the government with something more effective, to change laws, to make magic be great once more. The Light wants everything to be peaceful, for Muggles to get rights and know of magic, to keep everything the same way it is regardless that the whole system is flawed and needed rebuilding, wants to limit magic, and lives in fantasy believing our world isn't like it is: that people aren't cold, evil, immoral. You and I belong on the Dark."

He paused, then smiled. "I'm going to begin to teach you magic."

…

It only took three months for Tom to deem me ready for whatever he wanted. I was told to obey… I would, because it was Tom who asked me to. He helped me learn magic, and things began to go terribly wrong for the Dursleys. Vernon lost his job due to me cursing him with horrible luck. Petunia couldn't breathe after she started ranting at me, sometimes passing out. Dudley's gang had nightmares of being beaten and woke up with bruises. Whenever any of them tried to touch me, they got burned, third degree. Whenever they ordered me around, they'd feel invisible hands throttling them, the garden was destroyed, nothing ever stayed clean, and the food I made tended to make them sick for days, or was too hot to eat. Petunia and Vernon had to do the chores. They knew I was the cause of this. They feared me.

"Vernon, we need to do something to the freak! Kill her before she kills us." Petunia told him late one night.

I slipped into the kitchen, Tom making me invisible, and inch towards Petunia. I grab a knife and heat it until it's hot enough to give horrific burns, then when I'm close to her, I begin stabbing. She screams, and I cut her tongue out. I press the flat side of the knife against her cheek, making shallow cuts afterwards, disfiguring her face. Vernon is frozen there by magic, eyes horrified. I take out her eyes, her nose, then move to her fingers. I burn her stomach, her legs, and carve patterns all over her body.

"B-I-T-C-H. Bitch. A-B-U-S-E-R. Abuser. M-O-N-S-T-E-R. Monster. N-O-R-M-A-L. Normal." I sing sweetly as I carve each letter into her stomach. When I tire of playing, I begin stabbing, making sure I don't hit the new letters adorning her body. I stab her twenty-five times, overkill, I know.

Vernon is next.

"P-I-G. Pig. D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G. Disgusting. M-O-N-S-T-E-R. Monster. I-D-I-O-T. Idiot. G-O T-O H-E-L-L. Go to hell." I tell him, carving the letters in him.

Tom helps me with this one. He snaps my fingers and a fire starts from the inside of his body. I smell smoke and burning flesh, and then see flames and skin melting as it grows hotter and hotter. Vernon screams and screams and screams, falling to the floor, until nothing remains of him but charred bone.

I step past the bodies, Tom animating them, and move to Dudley's room. His covers are pulled up, and he peers fearfully out of them.

"Eat up, aunt and uncle." I tell them and the Inferi advance, Vernon holding him down while Petunia begins biting and tearing off his flesh, eating him alive. He screams, so I silence him and watch the sick display. I put a charm on him that would keep him alive a bit longer, normally used by Healers in critical cases, or torturers to punish them, and then add one that would keep him awake the entire time. Petunia gnaws his arms down to the bone, then Vernon bites his throat, ripping it out. I destroy the body, cleaning up my aunt and uncle so no Aurors suspect anything. Tom uses a spell to hide my magical use.

**Good job, darling. Now it's time to run. Take the money and the credit card, Vernon's wallet, ID, and license, his phone, your key, and anything you want to keep. I have some friends in America who we're going to see. Right now we need to change your appearance to Vernon's and buy clothes, a passport, suitcases; then we go to Diagon Alley as you, and open a Gringott's credit card. We'll shop more in Chicago.**

**End Chapter**

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter and I changed where she's going after she murders her relatives, but I plan on using lots of flashbacks to tell more about her life before Tom. Also, Tom warped the truth to make her trust him. He needs her on his side and if he said the truth, it would have been harder to turn her to the dark. **

**The next two chapters cover the other two main characters: Persephone Malfoy and Annabella Lestrange, starting with Bellatrix being sent to Azkaban and the kidnapping of Annabella Lestrange. I will introduce some OC's from Last One Standing, changed a bit (they aren't shapeshifters). Those two chapters will be way longer than this unless I break Persephone's chapter in two, and this is done purposefully because I know exactly where I'm going with year one. Aurora still has a main part in that year, no worries, but she shares the spotlight. Chapters will get longer as this fiction goes on. I just needed to stop there and give you this chapter. I know it isn't the best.**

**Tell me if you still want your OC's in this and if you have any changes once I post the second chapter. Guests are welcome to send them too. I need a group dedicated to stopping Aurora and Persephone (Dumbledore's army), Muggles, characters in Hogwarts, and Persephone's group. Persephone's group is either going to be the Arai (curses), Moirai (fates), or Praxidikai (avengers or exactiors of revenge, used in this for the crimes against fellow wizards)). I'm leaning towards Praxidikai because of the meaning, but if anyone has suggestions, tell me. Otherwise, I'm going to use all three as the inner, middle, and outer circle: Arai is outer, Moriai is middle, Praxidikai is inner. Again, they'll all get new names, so if anyone knows a good site for every deity in ever used, tell me. **


End file.
